Be Mine
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Hayner has a secret admirer! Seifer! How will he find out?  SeiferxHayner
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters off Kingdom Hearts! Nothing belongs to me but this story!

_**Pairings:** _Seifer/Hayner

_**Warnings: **_Yaoi, Lemon.

**A/N: I went over this and fixed some mistakes I noticed. I don't how much better it is, but I tried to fix it as best I could. Whatever else I need to work on, please feel free to let me know. :)**

_**..Be Mine..**_

/

/**_  
><em>**

_**Chapter 1**_

Hayner was sitting in class, waiting for the boring day to be over. God he hated school, but knew he had to go. Today was valentine's day, and as always, he never received anything. If he did it was because of pity. Hayner scowled., he didn't want anyone's damn pity.

All of his friends had received stuff from people, but Hayner only truly wanted them from one person, Seifer. Not like he'd ever admit it, though. Besides Seifer was always mean to him, and they fought a lot of the time.

Hayner sighed, damn. He couldn't seem to get the tall blond off of his mind. Hayner looked at the clock, and it was about time for class to be over. No one but Roxas knew about his little 'crush' though, and he'd prefer it that way. Last thing he needed was Seifer having this over his head

The bell rang, admitting the classes end. Hayner sighed and stood up to go. He walked out of the room, and headed for his locker to put his books in there.

"Hey Hayner!" someone shouted at him, walking closer. It was Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas, what are you up to?" Hayner asked after he put his books in his locker. He blinked, as he noticed something sitting right there on the top. It looked like a letter. It was typed, though, as to not give away who this person was.

"Oh, not much." Roxas replied, grinning at his friend. "I got a new valentine today, it's from someone I don't know, though."

Hayner shook his head sighing. "You gonna find out who it is?"

"Hmm, maybe. I haven't really thought about it," Roxas replied, frowning, apparently thinking it over.

"Well, if you're curious you should find out who," Hayner suggested to him.

"I probably should. I am kinda curious," Roxas nodded. Then Roxas noticed something in Hayner's hand. "What's that?" he pointed to the letter.

Hayner looked down at his hand and shrugged. "It's a letter, I found it in my locker. I don't know who it's from, though."

"Oh, what does it say?" Roxas asked., eying the note.

"Don't know," Hayner said, with a shrug.

"You didn't read it? You should," he suggested, yanking the letter out of his hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" the blond shouted, trying to grab it back but, Roxas kept it out if his reach.

Roxas opened the letter and began to read, despite the blond's protest.

_Letter: "Hayner, I have liked you for a long time, I just could never say it. We fight, and bicker, but I realized, it wasn't from hate but, to hide my feeling from you. I know you're probably wandering who this is but, right now I want to keep it a secret. You will find out soon enough. I left something for you in your locker, since it is valentines day and all, yeah, you're welcome. We'll that's all for now."_

"_Sincerely, you're secret admirer."_

Roxas stopped reading as the letter ended. "Well, I wonder who this could be. Either way, you got yourself a secret admirer," Roxas teased.

Hayner went over to his locker, he didn't think he missed anything, He took and look in his locker, and mover things around a bit...then he noticed a small box of his favorite chocolate sitting wrapped neatly, in red paper.

"Damn," Hayner breathed, who could this person be? He shook his head; now he wanted to know.

"Are you going to find out who gave this to you?" asked Roxas, handing the note back to Hayner.

"Well, it certainly has piqued my interest." Hayner nodded, smiling.

Roxas chuckled. "Everything piques your interest."

"Shut up," Hayner rolled his eyes. "And it does not," he huffed. It doesn't.

"I'm gonna get going now Hayner," He told his friend,, smiling at him.

Hyaner nodded. "Yeah, okay. See you later Roxas." he waved, smiling in return.

"Bye." With that he ran off, heading to where ever he was off to.

Hayner looked down at the note again. He was thinking who his admirer could be. The person said they fought, but he got into plenty of those, so that didn't mean anything. Briefly, he thought, Seifer. But, he quickly shook his head at that thought.

There was no way the Seifer could like him like that. Seifer seemed more the type to like fighting, more then playing secret admirer to anyone, let alone, Hayner. He sighed again; this was getting him nowhere, and all thinking he was doing was hurting his brain, giving him a headache.

Hayner decided to leave the school, and head on home.

He knew Seifer would think he's to cool to do shit like this. Seifer couldn't be bothered with what Seifer would call it 'amateur' stuff. Or Seifer would think it's too cliched to write someone a letter, and wouldn't waist his time.

Hayner shook his head again.

H was almost to his house when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, lamer."

Hayner sighed. "What do you want Seifer?"

"Me? Nothing really, just thought I'd bug you," Seifer stopped in front of him, smirking, as Hayner growled at him.

"Go bug someone else for once," growled Hayner, then continued walking. Seifer stepped in his path again.

"Seifer," Hayner hissed out, glaring at tall, and, and dare he say it, sexy blond.

"What?' Seifer asked, innocently.

"Can you get outta my way? I would like to go home," Hayner bit out, grounding his teeth together.

"What? No please?" Seifer rose a brow, smirk widening as Hayner growled more.

Hayner rolled his eyes. "Don't you have anything better to do than bother me?"

"Nope, I like bothering you the most. Hey, you should be glad I devote soo much time for you. You should feel honored. I don't just give my time to anyone," Seifer told him, smirk turning into a rare smile that Hayner hardly ever sees.

Hayner rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, I feel so damn honored," he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest,

"Well, fine, fine. I'll go then." said the tall blond, looking at Hayner.

Hayner looked at Seifer and noticed he didn't look like he wanted to go really. He also noticed Seifer adverting his eyes, but not trying to make it too obvious.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Hayner asked, he didn't even see Seifer there today.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'll be there. Why miss me lamer?" Seifer once again smirked at him.

"Hell no!" Hayner burst out before he could think. He briefly saw pain enter Seifer's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Okay, maybe he was imaging it. "I mean, I didn't see you there today."

"I was there, just busy with other things." Seifer replied. "Well, I'll leave you to it then." Seifer began to walk away. But, he shouted over his shoulder before he left. Hey, he would be Seifer if he didn't. "Lamer!"

Hayner just growled low. Damn him! He heard Seifer laugh. Then Hayner finally made it home.

Damn that Seifer, and what he does to him? He noticed how his heart was racing, when he didn't notice it earlier. Hayner wanted to find out who wrote the letter. After he gets some rest, maybe tomorrow he'll have better luck.

/

/

_**A/N**_

_**This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic. *Sigh* I tried to make it good!**_

_**Please read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters off Kingdom Hearts! Nothing belongs to me but this story!

_**Pairings: **_Seifer/Hayner

_**Warnings: **Yaoi, Lemon._

**A/N: I fixed some mistakes I noticed in this one too. Hope it's a least a little better. :)**

_**..Be Mine..**_

/

/

_**Chapter 2**_

The next day Hayner was at school, looking around for who could be his secret admirer. But, he still has no luck in finding anything. Hayner sighed, damn, this is getting him nowhere. No matter how hard he tried to find the person, he couldn't seem to find anyone suspicious.

Right now they were eating lunch. Hayner brought a sandwich he had made last night with a bag of chips, and a soda.

"Hey, Hayner!' a voice called out to him.

"What is it Roxas?" Hayner replied, distractedly. He was busy asking around who wrote him that letter.

"Have any luck yet?" Hayner knew what he was talking about, the letter.

"No. none at all," Hayner growled, this was frustrating him to no end. It was giving him a headache.

"Huh? Well, do you have any clue at all who might have sent it?" Roxas tilted his head to the side.

Hayner snorted. "Yeah, right. Like anyone could just have a clue when no one had sent anything to me before."

His friend nodded. "That's true. Well, I am sure you will find out eventually. I mean, they can only hide for so long right?"

"I suppose you're right. But, still, who would like me enough to send it?" Hayner pondered his own question. No one has ever hinted to liking him more than friends, especially enough to send him a note and chocolates. Hayner shook his head. Dammit.

"You are stressed over this aren't you?" Roxas asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that. It's not everyday that I get a letter from a secret admirer, not to mention chocolates, too. I just...don't know," Hayner looked down at the table they were sitting at. Hayner looked at his friend. "Have any luck with yours?"

"Huh?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, looking confused for a moment then, it clicked. That's right his admirer. "Not yet," he finally admitted.

"Oh," Was all Hayner said.

Then someone they didn't know came over to their table, and they looked confused. "Um," the short blond blinked.

"Are you Hayner?" the guy asked.

"Y-yeah. Who wants to know?" Hayner quirked a questioning eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. Roxas just listened on.

"Oh, I am just a messenger. My name is not important. I was told to give this to you. So, here you go." He handed him what looked to be another letter. Great.

Hayner cautiously took the letter, still looking at the guy who had given it to him. Hayner arched a suspicious eyebrow. "And, who is this from?"

"I don't know okay? I was just told to deliver it to you," the guy replied, a little irritably.

"Fine, geez. You don't have to snap at me." huffed Hayner, and rolled his eyes, "Well, anyways, thanks."

"Sure whatever." The guy turned around and marched off.

"Well," Roxas started. "He was kind of rude, wasn't he?" He looked over to where the guy walked off. Then he shook his head.

"Yeah. He was," Hayner agreed, a slight scowl on his pretty face.

"Aren't you, uh, gonna open it?" Roxas questioned with a grin. If he didn't, he would just do what he did yesterday, and snatch it from him and read it himself.

"Don't even think about it Roxas." Hayner growled, scooting away a little. Damn, he must have known what Roxas was thinking.

"What?" Roxas asked, looking innocent, and even an sounding it in his voice.

"Fine, I will open it, quit trying to act all innocent." Hayner scoffed. with a roll if his eyes, then a huff.

"Okay. Open it." Roxas told him eagerly, peering over his should.

Hayner smacked him away a little.

Hayner very carefully opened the letter, a little weary of who wrote it to him. Hayner started to read.

_Letter: "Lam—Hayner: I know you are trying to find out who I am but, you have had no luck. I do want you to know who I am, I just don't know what you will say. It's not like you and I have been friends. Anyway, if you really want to know who I am then, come to the bleachers after school, I will be waiting there for you. See you then"_

"_Secret admirer"_

Hayner blinked once, then twice, trying to process what he just read. He looked at the beginning and noticed a little mistake at the top. Hayner furrowed his brows in thought. It couldn't be, could it? No, that's not possible. Hayner shook his, it can't be Seifer, he doesn't like him...does he? Hayner let out a frustrated growl.

He was gonna go meet this person, and see once and for all who it was.

"You okay Hayner?" Roxas looked at his friend a little curiously, seeing his friends scowl.

"Huh?" Hayner seemed to snap out if it at the sound of Roxas's voice. "Yeah, I am fine," he smiled reassuringly at him.

"Alright. So, you gonna go?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. I wanna find out who this is." Even though he had a suspicion but, maybe he was wrong. Hayner shrugged, and finished his meal. Roxas did the same, and they went back to class to finish out the damn school day.

Once the dreaded school day was over, Hayner made to go where the letter told him to go. But, he was very nervous actually finding out who it is. Hayner sighed, at least it's gonna be revealed as to whom it was.

So, Hayner continued walking his path to the bleachers outside. Finally, when he got there, he looked around and spotted a familiar beanie. Hayner stopped dead in his tracks. "Seifer!"

Seifer's head shot up, and his mouth hung open for a minute. "H-Hayner?" Seifer blinked.

Hayner walked closer. "It was you," he stated more than asked.

Seifer swallowed hard, trying to not let his nerves get out of hand, and keep in control like he always does. But, around Hayner found found that hard. Finally, Seifer stood up, putting his mask up. "Would that be a problem?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Hayner raised his eyebrows. "You're just fucking with me right?"

Seifer scowled.' "No! I would never joke about something like this."

"B-but, you hate me. It doesn't make sense. We always fight." Hayner argued a little.

"So, have you ever thought I fought with you to try and hide my feelings for you. That I didn't want that to slip, therefor I picked fights with you." Seifer explained, moving closer.

Hayner was speechless for a moment, "What?" He finally managed to choke out. This was too much for him.

Seifer sighed, annoyed. "I love you, dammit Hayner. You ever gonna get that though your head?"

Hayner didn't know what to say to that. Finally he said, "Y-you love me? Since when?"

Seifer thought for a bit, thinking that question over. He had always liked Hayner, as long as he can remember. But only a couple years ago, had he realized his love for the gorgeous boy in front of him.

"I have for a couple years." Seifer finally replied honestly, looking straight at Hayner.

Hayner blinked, not expecting that answer. Suddenly, Hayner scowled. "You mean to tell me you have loved me that long and never said a damn thing?"

"Hayner," Sefier shook his blond head. "How would that have turned out? We fought all the time, it's not like you would have believed me."

Hayner thought about that for a second, then replied. "I guess you're right. But, still." Hayner shook his head, too.

"Hayner." Seifer whispered, walking closer, until they were mere inched apart. "How do you feel?"

Hayner loved Seifer, he knew that. It was just a shock that the blond bully was turning said feels back. He didn't know what to think. "You serious! Seifer I love you too." Hayner smiled at him,

"Huh?" the beanie wearing boy arched an eyebrow and smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist me, lamer."

Hayner scowled again. "Was that really appropriate for this moment?" Hayner pouted with a huff. Seifer thought he looked cute with his pout.

Seifer laughed. "No. it isn't." He reached out and pulled Hayner to him. "Hayner," he whispered again. Very gently and kindly. So unlike the Seifer he knew.

Then the taller blond bully leaned down and kissed him. Hayner let out a gasp of surprise but, Seifer just slipped his tongue into Hayner's mouth. But, after a second Hayner started kissing back. Seifer's mouth felt good on his own. Hayner moaned into the kiss as Seifer grabbed his ass, and started grinding his growing need into Hayner's.

Hayner broke the kiss and hissed in pleasure. "Seifer...not here."

Seifer seemed to come back to himself. "Why not? Not like anyone's here."

Hayner growled. "I am not having sex with you on the fucking bleachers Seifer."

"Shit, Hayner. Does it matter?" Seifer asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah! Let's just go to my place," Hayner told him , separating himself from Seifer.

"Fine," Seifer huffed. Dammit, he just wanted Hayner. He didn't really care about much else at the moment.

Hayner grabbed his hand, and they made their way to Hayner's house for some real fun.

They got there and Hayner opened the door, and they went straight to his room. Seifer grabbed him and tossed him on the bed. Hayner let out a growl. "Damn you Seifer!"

Seifer just smiled. And moved on top of him, and started ravishing his mouth. Seifer pulled up Hayner's shirt, and started to kiss his chest, and nipples. "Seifer," Hayner moaned.

Seifer smirked, and lifted Hayner's shirt above his head. The he was working on his pants next, ripping them off. Hayner squeaked a little at Seifer's rough handling, but it turned him on.

Seifer was playing with his nipples again, loving the feel of Hayner writhing under him. The sight turned him on.

Hayner growled. ""Hey, it's not fair, you're still dressed."

Seifer smiled at him in a way Hayner had never seem before. "Oh, would you like me to be?" he asked huskily.

Hayner nodded. Seifer took off his shirt and pants. Then went back to work on Hayner. "Mm. You're beautiful, Hayner." Seifer groaned, rubbing his cock into Hayner's, causing Hayner to buck and moan.

"F-fuck me," Hayner gasped out, feeling really worked up. He grabbed Seifer's face and kissed him hard.

Seifer broke away. "You sure?"

"Yes. I want you." Hayner assured him in a low voice.

Seifer could say he felt the same way.

"Where's the lube?" questioned Seifer, kissing his boyfriend cheek.

"I-in my top drawer," Hayner pointed to it. Seifer got up and went over and grabbed the lube. Then he walked back over to Hayner.

"You want me to prepare you fist?" Seifer asked. He didn't wanna hurt his love by any means necessary.

"N-no it's fine. I can take it." Hayner quickly assured him, kissing him. Seifer groaned, and opened the bottle, and started to lube himself up.

"Hayner, it's gonna hurt, just try and relax okay?" Seifer whispered to him, positioning himself on top if Hayner.

"I'm fine." Hayner insisted.

Then Seifer slowly pushed into him, careful not to hurt him. Hayner gasped as the tip of Seifer's hard cock entered him. Seifer groaned at the feel of Hayner closing around him.

"M-move," Hayner moaned. Seifer did.

They were holding each other tightly, while they were making love.

"F-fuck, Seifer!" Hayner shouted out as Seifer hit his prostate repeatedly.

Seifer went faster, feeling himself close. "Shit, Hayner," Seifer groaned.

"Faster Seifer." Hayner urged getting close to his climax.

Seifer did as was command of him, and they were both panting. And Hayner was withing underneath him, bucking his hips to meet Seifer's hard thrusts. Sweat was rolling down Seifer's back. And he buried his head between Hayner's neck and shoulder.

Hayner clawed Seifer's back, reaching his peak. "God, Seifer!" Hayner dug his nails into Seifer's back, and bucked upwards. "I'm gonna..." his voice trail off into a incoherent moan, and he cam hard on their chests, moaning Seifer's name.

Seifer felt Hayner's walls closing around him and he gasped. Feeling Hayner's orgasm and hearing Hyner say his name like that, made hims come hard, deep inside Hayner "Hayner," Seifer moaned repeatedly, thrusting a little riding out his mind numbing orgasm. Hr gave a few final thrusts.

Finally, he pulled himself out, and rolled off of Hayner, as to not crush him. They both lied there panting, trying to regain control of their breathing.

"Wow," Hayner was in a state of bliss and he gave a goofy smile.

"That was amazing Hayner." Seifer smiled smiled back, pulling him closer.

"You should smile more often, it suits you." Hayner snuggled in close, kissing Seifer's neck.

"That would ruin my image...lamer." Seifer chucked, as Hayner growled at him.

"Shut up Seifer," Hayner yawned feeling tired.

"Love you Hayner." Seifer whispered to him.

"Love you too, you Seifer." Then they kissed again.

Seifer got a discarded shirt and cleaned them up. Hayner sighed; he was happy.

Seifer looked down at him and smirked. "Lamer."

"Seifer!" Hayner hissed at him, causing Seifer to laugh.

/

/

****A/N****:

** Please Read And Review! Let me know how I did!**


End file.
